Talk:Promotions (Civ5)
Hey guys if I provide the raw data for these pages could someone else organize it properly? I'm not too knowledgeable in how to organize it and tag it correctly, but I can easily obtain the information necessary for all these pages. Shadowclaimer 11:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :(Cut the list of promotions) :Hey, thanks a lot Shadowclaimer! It didn't take me more than five minutes to format your data into a proper wiki page. :) I've made the promotion names links but now I don't know if it's needed. What do you think? At least one could use the individual articles to tell what's required for each promotion... Or that data could be added to this page as well. Either way would be fine with me. :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you greatly =D its just nice to have a list of promotions to access, if I can find the Icons in the files I'll extract and post them for the usage in relation to the table as well. Each one could be linked to an individual page for each promotion as well, couldn't hurt, but finding the requirements is what I'll have to do as well. Let me do some digging for the Promotion Icons real fast first then we can go from there =) ::Glad I could help ::-Shadowclaimer 22:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, you were the one who actually did all the work. :D If you manage to find the icons (I've tried but failed -- let me know where they are hiding if you find them!) and want to them, please upload each one as "promotion name (civ5).png" (all lowercase). That way they won't get confused with the promotions of the other games in the franchise, and png is the best format for small graphics. :) Also when the files are named like that they can be automatically included to pages that have exactly the same names (or where only the case has changed). :::By the way, I've removed the links from the promotion names for now, but they can be restored if required. :) :::—ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Good news and bad news, I can't find the promotion icons in the files, however the Civ Pedia has some really high resolution versions of each one that I could individually print screen and upload, however because I have dual monitor it won't print screen the right monitor. The Civ Pedia also contains all the information on requirements and seems to have a couple promotions I might have missed, I'll try to see what I can do. :::Update: Added Category to each Promotion as stated in the CivPedia, also added requirements for each one as well, the CivPedia isn't categorized right for some reason (if you look hard at the promotions list requirements you'll see why) but I just posted what it says and ran with it, hopefully someone can clear it up later. :::Shadowclaimer 22:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Add unit specific promotions? I was wondering what people thought about adding unit specific promotions. Some of them have vague descriptions in the official civilopedia. I also think it would be helpful to know if a promotion sticks around when upgraded (like Fear on the Maori warrior) or goes away (like Feared Elephant). O76923 (talk) 16:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Helpful diagram: http://i.imgur.com/cNZkleQ.jpg I'm pretty sure this page would be a lot more accessible if the upgrades would be split into tiers: tier 1 would be accuracy, barrage, shock, drill, siege, bombardment, targeting, dogfighting, interception and tier 2 all the rest. Lunco (talk) 19:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Unit specific promotions definitely belong here, albeit maybe in their own category. It's just a matter of someone making the time to add it. Keep in mind that all the information can be gotten from the game files. --Becer (talk) 20:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think the page would be improved by adding that diagram in some way. A tier-based branched system doesn't really work as an alphabetically-ordered table. 04:16, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Complexities Man, what a complex game!!! Sorry, guys, but I'm happy with C-evo and Freeciv. At my age there's not room for infinite complexity. Great work you've done here for all interested. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:39, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Icons I just noticed a number of icons are missing and probably never were uploaded? This could be because the promotion lacks an in-game icon (though that would surprise me, it should at least have a generic one) or because these promotions were added in a different batch than the other ones. Either way it'd be nice to have them on here. --Becer (talk) 18:28, May 21, 2016 (UTC) - Yes, the missing promotions do have icons (at least most of them), probably someone just forgot/didn't have time to upload them. I can't do this, unfortunately, not right now, so if another brave soul has the courage and will. ... BTW, I decided to alter the bit the intro info to reflect the fact that promotions aren't earned solely by acquiring Experience. Feel free to correct the info if you feel it's inaccurate. Soltan Gris 16:35, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good, by the way that Stack exchange link is nice but its outdated and now inaccurate. Surely we can make our own better version. --Becer (talk) 17:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Ambush Formation Why is it named Ambush Formation? My game has only Formation. Exitwound 45 (talk) 23:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC) : Fixed it a few weeks back, but I actually found out today that this was from the NQMod, which (sensibly) combined the two. However without mods they are indeed distinct. Techhead7890 Talk 09:26, April 30, 2018 (UTC)